


Collecting Moments: Lara Jean's Bedroom

by Queenie_004



Series: Collecting Moments [4]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Aww, Cute Boy Gestures, Cute Romantic Shit, Dating life, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Kitty Stirring Things Up, Romantic Gestures, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Lara Jean is in no mood for her Date Night with Peter - but Peter's got a plan to change her mind.These are vignettes of Lara Jean and Peter's dating life in high school. They are not necessarily all in the same "universe" but basically brief one-shots of ideas I had and didn't know where to put them. It's fluff and fights, make-ups and sweet stuff.Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!I posted a “cover” on TumblrFind me on Tumblr!
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Collecting Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1292342
Comments: 22
Kudos: 173





	Collecting Moments: Lara Jean's Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> I ain't even think of leaving sometimes  
> I ain't even think of letting go  
> I ain't ever thought of going nowhere  
> I don't even see it down the road  
> 'Cause we're collecting moments
> 
> Title: Sometimes / Ariana Grande (2016)

She’s late getting home which means she’ll be late for her date with Peter and of course she is, because it’s been a terrible day, well week, honestly the month has just sucked. So when she finally pulls onto her street and sees his Jeep already in front of her house she groans because she doesn’t even want to do a Date Night tonight, she just wants to get in her pajamas and crawl under the covers with her saddest book and cry and feel sorry for herself. But he promised her it would be casual, no parties just them so she hopes it’s dinner somewhere quiet and then maybe letting her go home after to her bed and pajamas and pity party for one.

She calls out hello when she opens the door but no one responds. “Kitty? Peter? Where is everyone?” Her dad responds from his study so she peeks her head in and asks where Peter is and he shrugs and grins at her and she turns and heads upstairs because Kitty probably has him in her room talking his ear off about her latest science experiment, but he’s standing at the top of the stairs with a warm smile.

“Here she is, how’s my girl today?” when she reaches him he opens his arms and she goes to him but she doesn’t even hug back because she’s just feeling so tired.

“Hi” she mumbles against his chest, “why are you early?”

He chuckles, “I’m good Covey, thanks for asking. It’s nice to see you too.”

She pulls her head back and knows she’s being a grump, but everything is making her feel sour. “I still need to get ready” she sighs, and he just nods and kisses her forehead.

“Let’s go get you ready then.”

Her door is partially open which also annoys her because she knows she left it closed and she mutters her sister’s name under her breath figuring Kitty was in there poking around for a barrette or something then she pushes it open and stops in her tracks. Peter, right behind her bends down and murmurs in her ear, “welcome to Date Night.”

Her eyes go wide because in the middle of her room there is a structure built of blankets and it seems to be lit from within and she is completely confused, “what is that?”

He slips out from behind her to face her and takes both her hands in his and walks backwards leading her to the middle of her room. “Do you remember when we were little and our moms were in that book club together?” she nods slowly a faint memory appearing, “well I may have sort of kind of really liked you and one time when it was at my house there was a fort I’d built in the living room and you got so excited about it.” She nods again this time an image bubbling up clearer. “We played in it the whole time and when it was time to go you started crying because you didn’t want to leave.”

“And you patted me on the back and said…”

_“It’s OK Lara Jean, I’ll build you another fort anytime you want”_ he finishes her sentence and steps away.

“Oh my god. You built me a fort!” she exclaims and he grins.

“I built you a fort. Wanna see it?”

Peter goes onto his knees and makes an opening to reveal a soft and sweet little escape. There are fairy lights draped from the backs of the chairs used to create walls and the floor is filled with pillows and her favorite comforter. A laptop is set up and some clothes are folded neatly on one of the pillows. “So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait?” he asks as she crawls inside and takes it all in. She’s touching the clothes when he says, “so that’s my sweatshirt that you love to wear, which I am loaning you for _the night_ – don’t go getting any ideas about stealing it, and Kitty says these are your favorite pajama pants. Oh, and I got you these too” he produces a pair of slipper socks and she reaches out to touch them and they are soft as bunnies. He’s watching her, “is this OK? You’re not mad I was in your room, are you?” She looks at his sweet worried face and bursts into tears.

“Whoa whoa hey hey!” he leans towards her and she falls against his chest, “what’s the matter? I’m sorry baby, I’ll clean it up.”

“No!” she sobs against his chest, “this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, I love it. I love all of it.”

He rubs her back, “Ohhhhhkay” he sounds unconvinced, “are these happy tears, or…?”

“I’m sorry” she burbles, “I’ve been the worst and cranky and mean and even just before when I saw you…” she sobs louder and he shifts from his knees to sit and pulls her onto his lap.

“Lara Jean, why are you crying?” he tilts her chin up and brushes back a tear with his thumb.

“I can’t believe you did all this for me” she looks around the cozy space, “that you remembered that and did this for me even though I’ve been such a bitch lately.”

“Awww,” he pulls her head to rest on his shoulder, “I know how shitty things have been these last few weeks with college applications and your Physics exam and that fight with Margot,” she chokes back another sob and curls her fingers into the collar of his shirt, “and I wasn’t going to make you go out tonight, you needed a little break so here’s what’s gonna happen: you’re going to change into this comfy stuff and pick a movie from the custom ‘Romcoms to Cheer Covey Up’ queue that I have carefully curated. And I am going downstairs to make you a treat to have with our first movie.”

She lifts her head, “you’re _making_ me a treat? What is it?”

He kisses her nose then lips then chin, “it’s a surprise.”

Just then Kitty pops her head inside, “do you love it or what?” and seeing her sister’s tear stained face demands, “what are you crying for??”

Lara Jean covers her face with her hands, “I’m crying because I have the best boyfriend in the world and I am a terrible girlfriend,”

“Well, we already knew _that_ ” Kitty teases.

“Hey, watch it!” Peter exclaims and Lara Jean reaches for a pillow to push in her sister’s face.

“Get out of my fort!” she laughs, “no little sisters allowed!”

Kitty calls as she heads out the door, “you can thank me later for showing him where the blanket chest is!”

Lara Jean wraps her arms around Peter’s neck and finally hugs him back, “thank you. This is the coolest, most adorable, greatest fort I’ve ever seen.”

He nuzzles into her hair, “yeah?”

She nods, “I love it so much. I love you so much.”

He kisses the top of her head and whispers in her ear, “I love you too. I just wanted to cheer you up.”

She tilts back and looks him in the eye, “you sort of kinda really liked me when we were kids?” and he blushes, dipping his eyes from hers for a moment like he’s that same little boy making her promises on his living room floor.

“You’re not the only one with secret crushes Covey.”

She kisses him then and he presses his palm against her cheek and eventually breaks the kiss, “Alright let’s get this date started,” he reaches behind her and pulls her scrunchie out letting her hair loose, “get changed, pick your movie and when I come back you better be snuggled up in here and ready for some serious cuddling. Got it? I’m not messing around Lara Jean, I’ve got hugs for _days_.”

He slides her off his lap and starts crawling towards the exit. “Peter,” she calls after him and he turns back to her, “be gentle to my kitchen please.” He just grins and makes a devious chuckle before disappearing.

* * *

She’s curled up in soft clothes underneath the comforter scrolling through the frankly incredible list of movies he’s selected when she hears him come back into her room. “Permission to enter your Blanket Fort, Miss?” he pokes his head inside.

She sits up nodding, “you may enter” she gives him a dramatic flick of the wrist and he comes inside holding a tray.

“Oooh what is it?” she squeals because it smells so good and he’s brought big glasses of milk with him.

“Chocolate Chip Cookies. In a mug” she looks up, her mouth dropping open.

“Oh I’ve always wanted to try these!” she goes to grab one.

“It’s still hot” he warns, “they came from the microwave.” She gives him a huge smile as he hands her a spoon and she digs into her mug then blows on her first bite and moans with delight when it hits her taste buds.

“Ohmigod Peter you made this?”

He gets himself situated next to her and shrugs, “I can bake things too you know, well, microwave them at least. Do you like it?”

She hums and rolls her eyes back into her head, “I think I might be having a foodgasm right now.”

He coughs out a laugh, “damn, girl, when you talk like that and wear my shirt like _that_ ” his eyes travel her body, “you make it hard to behave.”

She wrinkles her nose, “I like when you misbehave with me Peter Kavinsky” she licks her spoon and watches him blush.

“Covey,” he takes big bite, “per your dad’s rules your bedroom door is open so start eating your mug cookie like a good girl and tell me what movie we’re watching because I am not allowed to do what I want to do to you right now with your nosy little sister wandering past your door all night.”

* * *

They watch a double feature of “The Princess Bride” and “Pretty in Pink”, _“The classics”_ Lara Jean calls them as she snuggles against Peter all night. His hand drifts under her shirt and softly strokes her back and they kiss and whisper and giggle and it’s a truly perfect date. She feels a thousand times better than she has in weeks and the soft walls around them feel like a fortress made of stone to keep anything bad away. Just before she dozes off, her belly full of cookies and milk and her heart full of so much love and wonder at this beautiful boy that is so happy to be hers, she whispers, “can we do this again?”

Pressing his lips to hers he murmurs, “yeah, but the next fort is at my house.”

“Because your little brother is far less nosy than Kitty?”

“ _Exactly_.”


End file.
